


Oh no. What do i do? (to be read in Tony's sarcastic tone)

by Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers helping, Bothering a woman, Help, Someone is being an asshole, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash/pseuds/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash





	1. Mr. Righteousness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380019) by oldmchawkeye. 



Steve walked across the bar, notably pissed off. He could hear the girl asking the man to go away, but he kept insisting that the girl should come with him. Steve crossed the bar, and sat on the stool right between them.

 

"Hey buddy, I notice you're being rude to this woman. She has asked you to leave several times. Why haven't you?" His tone was calm, but with a hint of steely aggression. 

''Well, you see, i think she could have a great time with my lower parts.  and her parts arent to bad either.''

 

''It's clear that you are an asshole, and I would like to leave the bar before I make you.

 

People are walking their dog outside, and all of a sudden, 

WHAM! 

The dude is thrown out the window, and into the street. 

Steve walks out the bar, wiping his hands off, and leaving 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce walked across the room, visibly annoyed at the man. He was sitting there, drinking, staring directly at the womans' chestline. He walked over, and interupted the man. 

"hello there. I noticed that this creep is bothering you. Would you like to sit with me?" His voice was gentle, like a mother.

"Actually, I would. I was sitting here, minding my own buisness, and this creep starts dirty talking me. Really an asshole move.

"My friends can help take care of that."

And with that, they walked back to Bruce's table, and sat down. 


End file.
